Indelible
by SmartDetective
Summary: After Regina drinks a potion to change her life she awakens to find herself sitting in a yellow bug with a young Emma in the backseat and a police officer standing at the window. What if Regina switched places in history with Emma and Emma switched places in history with Neal? Could they make it work?


**Okay I actually got this idea from BlackHelix who is helping me with small parts and gave me the idea. So basically it was an imagination off what would have happened to Once Upon A Time if Regina was Emma in the past and Emma was Neal in the past, in the part where Emma and Neal meet up for the first time and go from there. So no that doesn't mean Regina is the Savior and Emma is Bae, this just explores their relationship away from Storybrooke and an imagining of a 'what if?'**

**SQXSQXSQ**

Regina sat with a glass of Apple Cider in one hand and a small vile in the other hand. Contemplation was not something she did. No she took what she wanted. Did what she wanted. Whenever she wanted too. She didn't contemplate, she just did. So, what was different now? She swilled the cider around in the glass a few more times before repeating the aciton with the small vile in her other hand.

Henry wanted nothing more to do with her and had declared Emma and Neal his family. The Charmings were hiding out, scared to death she was plotting or planning something evil towards them. Rumpel...well he was being Rumpel and crying over Belle's little incident.

Regina had given up. That was it. Just given up altogether. She hated everything her life had turned out to be, she had nothing. No matter what she did, she would never have anything but emptiness, evil and loneliness. She was doomed - cursed was a better word for it, yes, she was cursed to be who she was for the rest of her life. This life.

She glanced back down at the vile in her hand. This was her chance. Her one chance at a happy ending, a happily ever after no matter where it took her or who it made her. It had to be better than the present.

Draining the last of her apple cider she quietly in the soundless room placed the glass on the table and lifted the vile to eye level. She gave one last longing look towards the picture of her and Henry before bringing the vile to her lips. She drank until the last drop was gone. She felt her head spin, the world around her tip and the flashes of her life flicker in front of her eye before the darkness, hopefully for the last time encompassed her.

**SQXSQXSQ**

Regina blinked as the bright white light faded slowly to the smell of alcohol, burgers and fries. One more blink and she found herself sitting in the driver's seat of a small vehicle with barely enough room for her to stretch her legs out.

"Impressive."

Regina let out a surprised scream as she swerved the car to left. A head of blonde hair and eyes covered with glasses popped up and in between the front seats from the back.

"But you could have just asked me for the keys, you know?"

Regina looked back at the road in front of her and down at her hands gripping the steering wheel. The last thing she remembered was drinking that horrible tasting concoction and then the next thing she knew she's sitting driving this little vehicle with Emma Swan in the back seat.

"Emma Swan. Do you have a name?"

Regina calmed herself down considerably and told herself that the woman in the back had no idea who she was. Or better yet, what she used to be. If the concoction really did work, then this was a fresh start. From the beginning.

"I just stole your car. Your life could be in danger and your concerned with what my name is?" Regina asked.

The blonde in the back shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, I don't need it to have you arrested when the robbery's in progress."

"What?!" Regina spun awkwardly in the seat to face the blonde in surprise.

"Hey! Eye's on the road." The woman waved the brunette sitting in the front of her car...well it was her's now.

Regina turned back to face forward again as she pulled the car back into a straight position. "Regina Mills." Regina finally opted.

"Good name."

With a snarky bite she asked. "So do you just live in here, or are you just waiting for your car to be stolen, Miss Swan?"

"A thief with manners. That is new." Emma gave the woman a goofy smile, her eyes lighting up underneath her glasses. "As for the answer to your question, why don't I tell you over drinks?"

Regina turned to face the obnoxious woman, taking her attention away from the road and the stop sign she immediately ran cluelessly. "Excuse me?"

"Hey! What did I say? Eye's on the road lady."

Regina returned her attention back to the road and strongly declared. "I am not having drinks with you. For all I know you truly are a pervert."

The woman gave that annoying goofy smile again before speaking. "I may be a pervert, but you, you are definitely a car thief."

Regina inwardly groaned. Her life seemed to have gotten worse. Car thief and stuck in the vehicle with Emma Swan. "I said I'm sorry." The words were out before she could stop them.

"Actually," Emma shook her head. "You didn't." Emma groaned as the brunette in the drivers seat cringed at the wailing of the sirens and the cop car signalling for them to pullover.

Regina pulled the car over against the curb. "Damn it."

"That's why I said 'eyes on the road'," Emma fumbled around slightly before motioning towards the steering wheel. "Screwdriver."

"What?"

"Screwdrive," Emma said with more insistence as she pointed at the metal object sticking out of the key compartment.

Regina complied yanking the object out of it's place which was soon to be replaced by a set off keys. She was just about to inquire into why the woman seemed so nervous but was quickly cut off by the officer standing at the drivers side window.

"License and registration." The cop asked in his monotone voice.

"Hi."

Emma placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Terribly sorry, officer, but this is actually my car. I'm...I'm trying to, uh, teach my girlfriend how to drive stick."

Police officer gave them unbelieving looks. The one's a Detective would use in an interrogation room when they didn't believe what a suspect was telling them.

"She's got a lot to learn I know, but, you know discrimination against us being...you know, makes it that little extra harder for her to get her license. They seem to be a lot stricter against people like us."

The cop held up his hands. "All right, it's a warning this time around."

"Yeah. Thank you so much."

Regina waited until the cop had gotten into his car and pulled away before turning to face the blonde still parked between the front seats. "Did you just use discrimination against gays to your advantage?"

Emma shrugged and climbed in between the seats to sit in the front. "It worked. You should be thanking me."

Regina scoffed at the thought. "Thanking you for getting me out of troule for stealing a car that you already stole." She gave thought to that sentence before throwing her head back against the seat. "I stole a stolen car."

"So," Emma gave her that goofy grin. "About that drink?"

**Hopefully you all like it and too BlackHelix my buddy I hope I did your thoughts justice. Thanks for the awesome idea. Also, I'm looking for anyone willing to create a photo manip/image cover for this story.**


End file.
